The Gambling Bug: A Fractured Fan Fiction
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Yui wants luck in a game of cards from her friends in the Light Music Club. A bug comes by and offers her good luck, only for Yui's luck in cards to go bad. Will her luck change? This is a "Fractured Fan Fic", parodying "Fractured Fairy Tales". Rated K.


**_Fractured Fan Fiction_**

* * *

**_The Gambling Bug_**

* * *

Now, we all know of the story of how you gamble your money or life savings away. It's because of one person… or rather, _one _little bug. It was a small black bug, with a red fedora, red business suit, black tie, white shirt, and leather shoes. It was called the _Gambling Bug_. And wherever he goes, he always makes people's lives a nightmare, depending on their luck.

"I go where I want to go," he said, "Gambling is what I do! One bite, and you're on competitive heaven!"

**XXXXX**

Well, as you see, the bug has been flying around the world, even in New York, Washington, Miami, and other cities… except for Las Vegas.

"I'm banned there, after they had loose slots."

Oh, I think I see what you mean.

"No. The slot machines' screw were loose. And I nearly injured a guy."

He flew off, as he left the USA, and traveled around the world. Now, this is no ordinary bug, as you see here. Wherever he goes, chaos and disaster goes, wherever the gambling bug is. And it's NO surprise. In fact, one time in New Jersey, a man used the slot machine and ended up with 3 lemons on the slots. However, he ended up with _three _lemons, literally. The aftereffects of the gambling bug. Sometimes you win… but often times you lose.

"Always! But I never lose."

One day, he flew into an all-girls' high school in Japan. Now, Japan is another place for gambling. He figured that he'll stop by the pachinko casinos, first, but he was awfully tired, traveling across the Pacific Ocean.

Now, as the bug rested, we meet inside a young girl, who was playing her guitar, a Gibson Les Paul Standard Heritage Cherry Sunburst. Her name was Yui, and she was a great guitar player… but _not _a good card player. She and her friends in the Light Music Club play a card game, every Friday afternoon, after school. And to point out, they play through penalties. Yui played every card game, including Poker, Go Fish, and even Hearts. And she always lost. As for the penalties, Yui was forced to wear an embarrassing costume, drink a nasty beverage, or even do something very ridiculous. And this time, she was ready, for today was _Friday_.

"This is a job for the gambling bug!" He flew off and approached Yui, who was practicing, while waiting for her friends to come back. The bug called, "Psst! Hey, you."

Yui, a girl with brown hair and a black school uniform and a blue skirt, turned to the bug and asked, "Oh. Who are you?"

"Why I am the gambling bug. I can make you get a win, once in a while," he said.

She replied, "Can you really let me win? I'm terrible at Friday Card Games with my friends."

"You bet I do. Just wait for it, and I'll give you the signal."

Yui was excited that she agreed to have the bug stay by her side, as long as the card games were easy for her. Minutes later, four girls entered the club room and began to sit in the table. A girl with short light brown hair cheered, as she held up a deck of cards, "Okay, ladies! Time to play some cards!"

The girl with long blonde hair and huge eyebrows added, "Good. While the tea is ready, I'd love to have a round."

A girl with long black hair said, "Okay. _One _game, Ritsu. But afterwards, we have to practice."

They were Mio, Azusa, Ritsu, and Tsumugi. They were Yui's friends, bandmates, schoolmates, and fellow card players. Yui raised her and said, "I wanna play!"

And then…

**CHOMP!  
**Yui was bitten by the tiny gambling bug, and she had a competitive edge. Well, this is how the story goes. Ritsu shuffled the deck, and she dealt the cards, saying that there are 55 cards in the deck.

"The name of the game is _Old Maid – After School Tea Time Rules_! There are three Jokers in there. One will be the Old Maid, and two can perform a pair. First one to complete their hand, wins! Last on standing, gets a penalty!"

Yui cheered, "I'm in, Ri-Chan!"

And so, the game began, Yui's luck was so extreme that she ended up with six pairs. However, she kept drawing cards, whenever it was her turn, trying to find a pair. Azusa, a girl with long black hair, done in pigtails, took a card from Yui's hand. Azusa placed down a pair of 2s. Mio picked one from Ritsu's hand, and then placed down a pair of 7s. Tsumugi drew from the deck and placed down three pairs – a pair of 5s, a pair of Aces, and a pair of chopsticks. Finally, Ritsu placed down a pair of 9s and shouted, "I WIN!"

Yui, disappointed that she lost, was relieved. However, the game was not yet over. Ritsu said that the only way to lose is to be the last girl standing in Old Maid. Well, minutes passed and Mugi finished her hand, and also Azusa's, leaving only Mio and Yui. Yui, in sheer confidence, picked a card from Mio's hand, which had two cards left. She drew one, and she drew the Jack of Diamonds. Unfortunately, Mio drew the 10 of Clubs. And she placed it down on the table.

"Done!"

Yui was shocked. She did not get the old maid, but she _was _the last girl standing. And therefore, she lost. The gambling bug was puzzled, seeing her lose at a game of cards.

"That was just one hand! Wait until she tries the next game, next week!"

And as for the punishment, Yui was dressed in a maid outfit, with cat ears, all throughout the rest of the day. This was, of course, a request from their teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, who loves to dress the girls in cute outfits. Yui, having her tea, was pretty embarrassed, but was rather in bliss.

Yui said, "It does feel cute to me."

Ritsu laughed, "Tough break, though, Yui. You'll do better, next week."

Yui replied, "Okay. But I cannot wait to have Mugi-Chan's tea, in this get-up!"

Mio thought, as she was nervous, "Glad I didn't lose…"

It was pure luck for Mio. All Yui ever did was get bitten by the gambling bug, and she still lost the game.

**XXXXX**

A week passed, and the girls of the Light Music Club were playing cards, again. This time, they played another round of HTT Old Maid. Ritsu said that no one found the old maid, so she reduced the deck to 53, leaving only _one _Joker. The gambling bug bit Yui, during the game, as Yui had five pairs from the start. However, when she drew from Tsumugi's hand, she ended up with the Queen of Hearts. She placed down the pair of Queens, but Mugi's hand was empty.

Ritsu shouted, "Yui! Why did you do that?"

Her luck was a bit bleek, but she inadvertently let Mugi win in HTT Old Maid.

"There ain't NO WAY I'm ending up last!" Yui said to the 4th wall.

The game progressed on, and it was down to Yui and Azusa. Yui had four cards left, and Azusa had only two left. Yui reached for her hand and said, "I'll take thi-."

She flinched and called to her friend, "Oh, no, you don't! I still got my hand away, Azu-Nyan! You wanted that card, huh?"

She then moved her hand to the other card in Azusa's hand and got the 6 of Spades, resulting in a pair of 6s. Azusa drew from Yui's hand and took the King of Clubs. It turns out that she had the King of Hearts, as well. End result, Yui lost… again.

"Aw… Asterisk!" Yui sobbed, as she lost.

The Gambling Bug sighed, "Well, easy come, easy go."

Yui's punishment was eating a tasty slice of strawberry shortcake. But Ritsu snatched the strawberry off the top and said, "Sorry, Yui. No strawberry on it, for you."

Yui sobbed, as she was upset that she had to eat her cake, with the strawberry on top. Not a fun penalty, but a very mean one, at that.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, Yui-Chan!" The bug said to her, "So, you lost twice. Third time's a charm!"

**CHOMP!  
**Yui was bitten by the bug, again, as she was waiting for her friends, for another round of cards.

"She can't lose, all the time." He said.

And shortly after, Ritsu won again, leaving Yui, one more time, in the last place block, except against Mugi, who sure enough has the Old Maid in her hand. Yui had only one card left, as she was gleaming in joy, while Mugi's hand has two cards left, including the Old Maid. Yui then said, "Looks like I survived!"

She drew a card from Mugi's hand, and as luck would have it, she drew the Old Maid. Yui was completely shocked, as Mugi drew from the deck. She placed down a pair of Aces, and Yui, _once again_, lost.

"Well, third time was a charm…" The bug said.

Yui's punishment, this time, she had to eat her cake and practice, wearing a huge bear head, over her head. Eating it was hard, but she dug her hand inside the head and fed herself.

Ritsu called out, "UH-UH-UH! NO cheating, Yui!"

**BONK!  
**Mio hit Ritsu's head and barked, "Oh, leave the girl alone!"

Yui, for three weeks straight, have lost in HTT Old Maid, and was sure that she'll win again.

**XXXXX**

However, the following week, Mio told Yui, as she was on the table, "Sorry, Yui. We can't play cards, anymore. We felt bad about you losing, all the time."

Yui pleaded, "But I can try! One more hand, please?"

Mio sighed, "Maybe someday. But NO MORE penalties! I feel like _I _could be next!"

With that, Mio left the club room, as Yui held up the deck of cards, feeling unhappy. The gambling bug returned and comforted her. He said, "Don't listen to her. So, you cannot stand being a sore loser. I'll tell you wait. _I'll _play you. I win, you and I will stay together, forever."

Yui responded, "Deal. But I don't know if I want you, anymore. So, what's the game?"

The bug responded that Yui must split the deck of cards, picking up a portion of the deck, in which showing the bottom card. Then the bug picks up the top card from where Yui's card was, and the highest card wins. Yui agreed and picked up half of the deck, showing the 3 of Diamonds. The bug smiled and said, "Looks like I win. Now watch!"

In celebration, the gambling bug picked up the top card and said, "Well, you're mine, forever!"

But his joy was short-lived, because the card he drew was the 2 of Clubs. And in all Poker games, the 2 was _always_ the worst card.

"Whoops!" The bug gasped in horror, as Yui was in shock. Yui had won.

But her joy would turn to anger. She held up a rolled up newspaper and attempted to attack the bug.

"No, No! Not that!" The bug pleaded, but it was too late.

Yui started swatting at the bug, but he was fast and nimble, running away from the girl, enraged that she was bitten, three times. Partially, it was the gambling bug's fault for making her lose, all the time. The bug flew away, leaving the high school, and left Japan, altogether, never to be seen again.

**XXXXX**

And as for Yui, she and her bandmates had some tea and cake, together, as Yui was happily in bliss. She never bothered to play cards again, unless it is during sleepovers.

There is a moral to this: _The gambling bug may get you, if you don't watch out. However, the gambling bug __**will**__ bite you…_

Yui munched on a bite of her strawberry shortcake.

_…until __**Yui**__ bite back._

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
